


Amethyst Prince

by celestialriptide



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crystals, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pixies, Wingfic, Wings, ill keep updating tags as they happen i guess, im not sure what to tag this, is this a wing fic technically??? idk but im tagging it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialriptide/pseuds/celestialriptide
Summary: It's been almost nineteen years since King Alfor drove the sprites from his lands, and separated his people from the pixies to the west under treaties. This peace is all that Keith has ever known, while his own parents died in the fight to make it real. He can feel secrets in the glitter of his wings, he can see them with each flash of his eyes. On the eve of his twentieth birthday, with a crown on his head, secrets will unearth themselves.





	1. Crystal Clear Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Literally don't get your hopes up with this. So here's a fun au for you! All the good magic vibes we need. Some faerie folk. Can't get enough faerie folk.

Wind rushes through the leaves, the forest floor whizzing by far below while the sun shines brightly through the canopy each tree projects to protect those who live inside the wood from it's harsh, hot rays. The rustle it creates could almost be mistaken for the sound of tiny laughter giggling out at the lone faerie racing it through the branches. The faerie glances over his shoulder, grinning brightly at something far in the distance. Squinting as his eyes focus on the sharp bend of a river bend, the small creature presses hands into his hair, combing dark black locks away from his face. A soft noise of triumph falls from his mouth, and he turns away from the glitter of water to look to the sky. Large, butterfly like wings unfold behind him once more, showing off deep reds surrounded by black. As they beat, pulling him from the branch he had landed on once more, light catches them and starts them shimmering, iridescent and beautiful in the soft light. One last, quick glance towards the gurgling river sees wings beating harder, sending the small faerie up again. Wings beat against his back, pushing the faerie higher, higher to the tips of the tallest branches before he leans back. Wings folding closed against his shoulders, he plummets down through the leaves once more.

The world passes by in a blur of motion, rich greens and relaxing browns melting together before his eyes, blending seamlessly with the vibrant streaks of color left by the tall vining plants that climb their way up rocks and branches in search of sunny spots to bloom their flowers. A tiny hand reaches out, finger tips brushing roughly along the bark of a tree before his body is twisting in air, head tipping back and down towards the approaching underbrush with his legs stretching up toward the sky. Arms are thrown out to each side, small little things accompanied by an excited shout before wings are pushed open once more. They beat hard against the faeries back, pulling him out of the dive with just a few precious feet of air to spare before death would have taken him. There's only a slight, seconds long stall where the creature hovers before he's up again, shooting off in another direction. The sudden change whips his hair roughly, and a grin lights his face as small arms stretch out to either side once more, hands opening wide in an attempt to grasp the air he cuts.

Curving back towards the river in a slow arc, the faerie takes a final look at the forest around him. Then the water is beneath him, and heels are brought together with the toes pointed out behind him and a hand reaches down, cutting the water into a spray. The faerie laughs, a tinkling noise and looks down, meeting his own grey eyes created in the reflection below the shadow of his wings. The faerie debates, for a moment, never returning to his village. He likes it here, in the wood by the water, with the wind singing through leaves overhead.

Freedom sings to him during the moments just before his face pulls into a frown, eyes leaving the water and heading towards a large, jutting rock. He pulls his body into a ball, then kicks off in another direction, across a small offshoot and through to a denser side of the forest. Here, the winds don't sing as freely, and safety feels like a blanket wrapped tight around it's wings, smothering with it's caution. The faerie remembers being small, how his wings were kept out of sight for years in fear of...something. Something he's since learned to stop questioning about, as now he's older and his wings are free and beautiful.

The sun is still in the sky, and the faerie is flying, so he doesn't dwell on the thoughts that are meant to torment quiet nights. Wings push him up once again, until he can reach the leaves, looking out at the world sprawling below. He's close enough now to see the tops of houses, the commotion of other faeries flitting around from place to place with whatever task they've given themselves for the new day. Patrol around their homes is quiet; just as when he left early in the morning, he's unable to spot any of the regular guards that patrol and protect them from the sky. The forest whispered safety and protection to the small faerie while he was out, as it must have done for the others as well. It's rare that they have a break, quiet and docile with no possibilities of harm from other creatures or the skies.

He's still for a few more moments, eyes mesmerized by the colorful picture the village paints before he drops down again, falling once more direction at the ground before pulling up, wings fluttering behind to slow the descent and feet pointing below delicately. Toes touch the soft dirt, and the faerie falls to his feet, folding his wings down behind him. Chin lifted high, the faerie makes his way through winding paths, between houses and under flowers, ignoring the looks from those passing by. A few childlike voices call out to him, children running through the dirt fluttering wings that are not yet large enough to carry them through the skies. The smallest of smiles grace his face, and everywhere around him is evidence of the difference his wings hold from the people he calls his own, questions scratching at his mind and making him sigh.

He starts into a run, feet digging into the dirt as he makes his way to the furthest reaches of the village. The shadow of a large home blankets him slowly, hiding the sun behind it's massive, looming visage. Staring up at the twisted flowers that decorate it, he wonders if there is anyone buys into the delusion that it's anything less than a castle. He doesn't think on it long, making his way quietly around and behind it, searching for any sign of life before he reaches forward and begins to climb up the large wall before him. His fingers slip on vines, and his shoes barely catch against the textured wall, but it isn't anything the faerie isn't used to.

His hand catches on an open window, and he lets himself glance down once last time before he scrambles up, gripping the small edge with both hands and pulling as hard as he can, forcing himself up and over into the room ahead. Bracing his head, the faerie tumbles inside, rolling through the window and landing on his butt in the darkened room. He clicks his tongue, blowing hair from his eyes. "I was so sure I'd land on my feet this time."

He pushes himself from the ground, straightening his clothes and smiling to himself. His hands reach up to tie his hair back from his face while he turns to face the rest of the room. His eyes slowly take in his surroundings, scanning for any sign of change, but finding none. He crosses the room in long strides, and lowers himself onto a small stool in front of a small desk. He reaches to unroll a small bundle of papyrus, laying small agates to each corner to keep it flat and steady. He listens to the quiet winds rustle through the trees outside, the soft sounds of the village around him coming to life. The stick of graphite he holds stains his fingers as he draws it across the page, letting himself remember how the trees had looked earlier as he had fallen.

The little faerie works for longer than he intended, but he can't help but think that it's wasn't long enough as he stares down at his half finished masterpiece, blowing his cheeks out in a huff as he catalogs his mistakes. He knows that dinner will be called soon, and he'll be asked to sit down with his family and converse over events he isn't ready for. When he finally stands, wiping his hands against his pants to lose the worst of the graphite smudged against them, he turns back to face the room. His eyes wander, his gaze lingering for a moment on his pillow, and on the temptation to crawl back beneath the blankets there and pretend that today he didn't exist. He turns back towards the window he entered in, and jumps, a quiet scream escaping from his mouth.

"Ah, so I've been found," the other faerie whispers, moving slightly away from her perch to stand and face him. Long white hair frames her fair face, a kind smile and blue-pink eyes shining out. "I was wondering when you would notice me, Keith."

"I...didn't hear you come in." Keith rubs at the back of his neck, looking down in an attempt to settle his startled heart. "Did you knock?"

"Only several times." She gives him a pointed look, crossing her arms over her chest as she moves closer. "You were lost in your own world, brother. Where is it you go all the time?"

Keith looks up at her, a frown pulling his mouth into a pout as he looks to the side, and then down at the stains on his hands. "Just out into the forest. Still well within our lands, though, so there's no need to worry, Allura."

She fixes her eyes on his, her stare calculating and brows pinched above her eyes before she nodes, reaching out to tap a finger against his nose. "I know _that_ , Keith. One would wonder how you come and go so frequently without a single soul seeing you leave home."

He opens his mouth to interject, to explain that they must not see him, or to tell her how he climbs in and out from the window, he isn't sure, but she interrupts him with a quiet shush. "I was wondering where you go when you're here. You're always lost somewhere else."  
  
Allura give him a soft, sad look before reaching up to cup his face in her hand, her index finger reaching to tap softly against his temple. "Even standing here before me, your mind wanders. I simply wonder where it takes you, is all."

He pouts at her, looking away before stepping back. He turns away from his sister, marching further into the room to pull open the doors of his closet with a flair. "Why are you here, Allura?"

"Father sent me to fetch you. He wanted me to make sure you dressed accordingly." She wrinkles her nose in disdain as he pulls an outfit from the depths of the closet. "He sent me to make sure you don't dress in something like that."

Keith looks down at the shirt in his hands, frowning. It was a gift from their uncle, a deep blue shirt that complimented his wings well in his opinion. "What's wrong with this? It's just dinner."

"Just-" Allura gasps, placing her hands against her hips and sending him a disapproving glare. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"The eleventh new moon?" He questions, glancing at her for verification. "Of course I haven't forgotten what day it is."

"Then you know how important it is, Keith! Father wants you in your royal colors." Her voice is closer now, and Keith turns to find her behind him, leaning around him to dig into his closet herself. "I suggest the outfit I found you, the black one with bits of red. The one that's like your wings, do you remember it?"

"Why do I need to wear that?" Keith pushes himself away from her, going back to sit at his stool. "I'm not even properly royal, I'm just lucky your parents were friends with mine before they died."

"You're _family_ , Keith. The others view you as their prince, and that's all that matters. A lack of blood relation can't take that away from you," she whispers, pushing forward to search further back. "It's also the nicest thing you own, and tonight is a big night for you."

Keith groans, scrubbing his hands against his face.. "It's not...I was going to tell everyone at the table. I don't want to do this, Allura."

"You don't..." She pulls back, turning to face her little brother with a frown. His eyes are drawn to the pink stone resting nestled in a band of gold against her forehead. A delicate rose quartz fitted perfectly into a crown, the gem that had called for her little over a year before. "Keith, this is part of who you are. It's the eve of your twentieth year, you're supposed-"

"To go to the caves, blah blah blah, follow the song of the earth, something something, find where darkness reflects the sky. Then," he turns away from his sisters grown, walking off towards the window once more. " _Bam!_ Your crystal will be there. It'll call to you, you take it and find a way into the sky. It charges through the stars and bonds with your soul. Or some shit, right?"

"Well...yes, that is one way to explain it, but there's also so much more. Plus..." She grins at his back. clutching his clothes to her chest as she crosses the room to him. "It will become your crown, and the entire village is excited to see."

"I don't want a crown, Allura." He leans against the window, looking out into the coming night. The sunset reflects off of his eyes, turning them for a moment a deep, flickering purple. "I don't want a crystal, and I don't want the magic bond that comes with it."  
  
"Then what do you want, Keith?"  
  
"I want...to feel free, you know? Like I do when I'm flying. With nothing holding me back or keeping me on the ground." He looks back at her, his eyes sad as he crosses his arms to hug his chest. "I don't want some stone pulling magic from me and making me something else. I like how I am now."

Allura sighs, nodding as she reaches forward. She takes on of his hands softly in her own, squeezing it for just a moment before she pulls it towards her, pressing the folded outfit into his chest. "Nothing will change, little brother. The purpose of your gem is to help you find your way and keep you strong. It won't change anything."

Keith's eyes search her face, his own worry evident on his. His gaze flickers between her eyes and her stone, and there's silence for a moment where he can't remember how to breathe. Then, he's looking away, unable to face the honesty she shows him. "I hope you're right, Allura. I really, really hope you're right."

________________________________________________

Later, once dinner was finished and Keith was cleaned up with his court clothes straightened, he trails slowly behind his father and sister. The two faeries, their beautiful blue wings folded against their backs, smile at him as they come to a stop before an opening just barely big enough for the tallest of faeries to walk through.

"Are you excited, son?" Alfor asks, a proud smile on his face as he lays a hand against Keith's shoulder. The boy looks up, staring at the unending stretch of stars far above them through the break in the trees. His eyes reflect them back, flickering in color once more before he looks away to his father.

"Not really, but I still have to do it." His cheeks heat as he realizes his words, jaw dropping slightly as he scrambles to think of a way to cover himself, but the king just hums thoughtfully.

"I was the same way, the night I went took my journey in. I was afraid, and worried. All of my friends had told me that the experience was indescribable, something truly amazing." He chuckles, shaking his head and squeezing Keith's shoulder once before his hand drops away. "I wondered if it would be different for me, and my father had to all but shove me inside himself."

"Was it worth it?" Keith asks softly, eying the blue sapphires of the kings crown. He wrings his hands in front of him, looking away to take a step towards the entrance. "All of this, is it worth it?"

"That is something only you'll be able to answer, after you've found your stone. I believe, however, that you'll find it is. I have a good feeling about it, Keith." Alfor pats his shoulder once more before pulling away, and Keith's eyes shoot to Allura, looking for her confirmation. A small smile pulls at her mouth, one he's only ever seen directed at him, and she pulls him into her arms.

"It's going to be fine, little brother. You're going to be fine, and you'll come out with the most impressive ruby and of us have ever seen." She pulls back, hands gripping his shoulders as she beams at him. "One to match those beautiful wings of yours."

Keith can't help but return her smile, nodding as he pulls away. "I guess I better go and get my ruby, then."

"I'll see you on the other side, Keith." He turns away, reaching a hand out to touch the cold mouth of the cave before nodding once. He can feel the heat of her gaze on him, and he knows she turns away before the darkness hides him inside. When he looks back, Keith swears he's only taken a few small steps into the cave, but behind him is nothing but inky blackness and a cold that wraps around his shoulders slowly. He hugs his arms against his body, shaking his head to clear his thoughts before turning back and heading further inside.

The rock around him is damp, lit softly with a blue shine running in veins through the tunnel. He can't place the mineral, some form of luminescent stone that he's sure doesn't exist outside of this place, but it's beautiful and lights the way enough for him to know which way to go, and he can't help but send thanks to the hidden moon above that it exists. He can hear water dripping off somewhere in the distance, and the quiet whistle of wind through a cavern he's yet to come across.

He isn't sure how long he's been walking, but his body tells him he's gone miles in a space too small to stretch his wings, while his mind says that he has to have been traveling for hours. The entire experience should have taken no more than an hour from what he's understood. He's watched others go in and come back within minutes; Allura's trip was the longest in their history, and she had only been inside the cave for just less than a hour. Keith wants to give up, turn back and leave, and forget all about this crystal pairing. He lets himself count to one hundred, hands dropping slowly to his sides as he does. Once he reaches the end, he huffs, running a hand through his hair and glaring into the darkness,

"I knew something wouldn't be right," he mutters, kicking at the rock wall before letting out a loud half-groan, half-scream and turning around, facing the direction he had come from. "This is stupid."  
  
Keith walks forward, wondering how long it will take him to get back out. One hand trails slowly against the stone around him, his eyes sweeping the blue lights surrounding him. He stalls for a moment, staring at the lights a few feet ahead before rushing forward suddenly. He reaches out, letting his fingers linger where the blue glow changes, replaced by purple veining through the rock and bathing the tunnel in soft, easy light. His eyes follow it forward, an appreciative sound falling from his mouth. Fingers skimming one small vein of purple, Keith moves again, his eyes focused ahead. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears, feel it beating hard against his chest, and above it he can hear the wind whistling louder, a sharp melody against the sound of slowly moving water.

His eyes widen as he recognizes the way the earth sings to him before he takes off into a sprint, running as fast as he can towards the sound. The tunnel before him is long and dark, but it's only a matter of minutes before it starts to grow. Purple veins break off into specks of white-purple light decorating every inch of space from floor to ceiling, and the tunnel opens up completely, forcing him to skid to a halt, digging his heels into the ground to keep from falling over the edge and into the darkness below.

The cavern spreads out in every direction Keith can see, dotted everywhere with little lights that seem to pulse and shimmer in time with his every breath. He gazes around him, unable to fully comprehend what he's seeing.

"Where the darkness reflects the sky." His voice shakes slightly, and his eyes catch on a point high above him and across to the far wall. His wings spread out behind him, shimmering iridescent and red in the attention of the purple lights around them. They flutter quietly against his back, and he pushes off the ground, flying forward and off the ledge. Around him, the whistle of wind changes, and he could almost confuse it for a voice. Soft and steady, like coming home, it whispers sound of change and revelation to him. He can hear the cavern sing louder for him as his hand stretches forward and he reaches, pushing himself higher to find the source that pulls him.

A delicate circle of purple shines out, and his fingers brush it softly once they can. Everything fades from his mind, silence eating the voice of the wind whipping at his hair and clothes, darkness swallowing the purple surrounding him once more until the soft shine of magic glistens from only the formation in his hands. He pulls a sleeve, fitting it in his hand to cover his palm and gently rubs dirt and dust from the surface of his crystal. He uncovers a shining, deep and regal purple reflecting his face back at him. His breath catches high in his throat, and he feels something inside himself hum with the knowledge that this was meant for him. He listens to that feeling, letting it guide him into lifting the circlet up and placing it delicately on his head. He hasn't heard before of someones crystal being an entire piece with no need for metals or work, but his is, and it fits perfectly against his hair. The weird is comforting, and the wind sings once again, telling him to look up.

Far above, he can see lights shining in, real stars and a real sky calling him out as the cave whispers to him that it's time to leave. He lets his wings work slowly, raising him higher with every soft flutter until he can reach a hand up to grasp at the edge, and he takes one last look into the room below. He watches as the purple stars flicker out one by one, until there's nothing left behind but a dark abyss. His eyes sweep slowly back up and to the sky, then he nods once at the stars shining like the crystals below had. He beats his wings once, twice, three times to pull himself out, and he comes to rest just off the edge of the opening. His fingers raise to press softly against the cool, calming circle rested atop his head as it pulses with quiet heat.

As he turns back to face the direction he expects his village to be, he comes face to face with wide blue eyes staring at him with a frown. He tilts his head, trying to place the face with any of the villagers he knows, but he's unable to think of a name. "Are you lost?"

"Am _I_ lost?" The boy, because it's obviously a boy standing there half dressed and wrinkling his nose at Keith, mocks. "You're the lost one, bucko. What's a sprite doing way out here?"

Keith's mouth falls open, and he gapes at him while his cheek flame and he clenches his fists. "I'm no _sprite_ , why would you even...I'm a _faerie_ , idiot!"

"Hah! You're a faerie, and I'm an elf." The boy rolls his eyes, crossing one arm over his chest and using the other to poke at Keith. "You can't fool me. Your wings may be faerie like, but faerie wings don’t shimmer like that. Only sprite and pixie wings do that."

Keith glares at him, tucking his wings down and against his back, hiding them safely out of view. "That doesn't prove anything."

"Whatever you say, man. You're still a sprite. Everybody knows that only _sprites_ have purple eyes." He grins, his eyes sparkling and Keith blinks at the smug look.

"My eyes are grey, not _purple_." Keith wraps his arms around himself, clutching at his elbows as he furrows his brow. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Someone lied to you if you think your eyes are grey. You've even got-" he cuts himself off, eyes squinting for a moment at the sight of the small crown atop Keith's head before they widen comically. "Oh quiznack! Are you a lost little sprite prince?"

"Stop calling me a sprite, _I'm a faerie_ ," Keith grits out, watching as the blue boys eyes widen more.

"You really do think you're-" a rustle interrupts him, followed by a loud call of Keith's name. There's a silent moment, and then it's repeated again, closer and louder. "Guess they're here for you. Bye, little lost one!"

"Wait!" Keith reaches forward, grabbing the boys arm roughly before he can run off. "Who are you?"

"Call me Lance," the boy, Lance, smirks, pulling away from Keith's grip and jumping into the air. Large, delicate blue wings spread out behind him, and Keith watches him disappear into the trees, trying to remember if he had ever seen any set of wings like the translucent, shimmering ones Lance had.

"Keith!" Allura's voice, near and worried, brings Keith's attention back to the situation at hand. He turns toward the sound, calling out to her and then watching as his sister lands nearby. She takes off running, crashing into him and wrapping her arms tightly around him and holding him close. "Oh, god, we were so worried. You were missing for hours, Keith! You never came out, how did you even get here?"

"There was a hole in the ceiling and..." he trails off, brow pulling down in confusion as he pushes her away to see her face. "What do you mean, how did I get here? Allura, where is _here_."

"Just off the western edge." There's a frown in her voice, but it isn't present on her face, and Keith wonders what thoughts are raging through her mind to have her stare so intently at him. "This is pixie territory, Keith."

She looks away from him, taking his hand tightly in hers and tugging him forward in the direction opposite of where Lance, the _pixie_ , had disappeared to. "We need to get back to the village. Everyone is worried about you, and we're all excited to see your ruby."

Keith shakes his head, tugging at her hand to stop her. "I don't think it was a ruby, Allura. I don't think it's the right color."

  
"You've never seen a ruby, Keith. I _know_ that's your stone." She looks back at him, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes lock onto his, and her smile falters for just a moment before she's taking in his appearance. She acts as though it's the first time she's ever looked at him, as though something is different about him. Keith frowns, trying to meet her gaze, but her eyes flicker up to his hair. They go wide at the sight of the circlet on his head, and her face falls completely. "Amethyst..."

"Is that what it is?" Keith asks softly, lifting a hand to touch it before noticing her panicked look. "What's wrong?"

"We have to go." She tugs him forward again, pulling him into the air and forcing him to fly with her. "Do not let _anyone_ see that crystal. We need to talk to father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wondered! Keith's wings look similar to a red bodied swallowtail butterfly, while Allura and Alfor's resemble a morpho butterfly :) Lance has blue dragonfly wings. You'll learn a little more about their wings (and specifically something Lance mentioned) in the next bit, and as the story goes on.
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback in the comments and let me know what you think!


	2. Nuummite Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfor tells one hell of a tall tale, and Keith says, "it is a tall tale, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A!!!! New!!!! Chapter!!! This one isn't as long as the first, but only by about 1k so I'm fine with that, that's fine. It was supposed to be two big scenes, but once I finally got this started it got away from me, and ended up going on, and on, and on so I cut it short with just the one and the transition into next chapter. This is very, very dialogue heavy. More notes at the end, but for now here we go!!

They wait in the throne room for the king. Allura paces the length of the dais, hands clasped behind her back as she glances at Keith. He hates the look on her face, the mix of confusion and upset she shows him. He rests his chin in his hands, curled forward with his elbows on his knees as he sits on the edge of the platform. He can feel the comforting weight of his Chosen in his hair, and wonders yet again what the issue could be. He'd never heard of any crystal being a bad omen, and yet his sister was acting as if his brought the end of their world with it. Then again, Keith can't seem to remember knowing anything about amethyst anyway, so he could be wrong.

When Alfor arrives, he bring with him a smile. His eyes land first on the crystal in Keith's hair before he meets the young man's eyes, and Keith almost wants to return his smile. He can't bring himself to, though, when he knows Allura is still upset.

"So, I have two children being sullen inside instead of enjoying the festivities right outside. Festivities that are, in part, a celebration for one of you two. Do I want to know why?" There's a laugh hidden in his words as he stops in front of them, and Allura is quick to move to his side. She raises a hand to motion in Keith's direction, and he feels himself tense. He's never liked being the center of any attention, and he's never liked having both of their eyes on him the way that they are now.

"It's his Chosen, father. It, well. I believe it to be amethyst," she says hurriedly, eyes trained somewhere above Keith's. Alfor makes a noise in the back of his throat, stepping closer to the dais and giving Keith another of his warm smiles.

"May I see it, then?" Keith looks up at him, debating for a moment before nodding sharply. He reaches up, taking the cool stone in his hands delicately. He can feel it buzzing against his fingers. It feels as though energy radiates from it's surface at a frequency only he can detect. He recalls Allura's tales of what it had been like, for her, the first times she touched her stone, and how she claimed she could hear it's voice through the touch. He passes the circlet into Alfor's awaiting hands, fighting back the frown as it's pulled away entirely. Something in him doesn't want him to let go, that it's wrong and he shouldn't be letting go of something that is only his, but he pushes it back. Alfor studies it for a long moment, turning it this way and that. He hums quietly, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised," he mumbles before moving to sit next to Keith himself. "Allura isn't incorrect in her assumption. Can you tell me what your journey was like, when you found this?"

Keith glances at Allura, takes in the worry on her face before he looks back. He takes a deep breath, then focuses his gaze on his hands. "It was really long. I kind of gave up, after a while. I was going to leave, and just forget finding my Chosen, but when I turned around everything was different. On the way in, there were these, like, blue cracks in the walls that kind of glowed? But when I turned around, they were purple. I figured it still should have been the way out, but then it...it just wasn't. I ended up in this huge cavern thing, and everything was glowing. There were thousands of those everywhere, like the sky itself had come down into the cave, and the cavern was singing. Then I just...saw that one and it. Well. I don't know, I just went and got it, then everything got really quiet and dark. When I looked up, I could see the way out, so I flew out. Then..."

Keith stops for a moment, glancing at Allura from beneath his hair. "Then Allura was there, and dragging me back here."

Alfor is silent for a long moment before he nods, fingers tracing the crystal. "As it should have been, then. Amethyst is a finicky stone. It rarely calls to anyone."

"Father," Allura interjects, a frown forming on her brown, "I thought that only sprites were called by _that_ particular crystal."

Keith takes in the frown pulling harder at her face as Alfor hums once more, all but ignoring her question, and he tries to take apart her words. He'd never heard of a stone that only calls to a specific race, but he had never been one to care much for crystal studies in the way that she had. He'd never even heard of his Chosen itself before they had rushed back to the palace. 

"Do you see this here?" Alfor trails a finger slowly across the stone, and Keith focuses his eyes back on the kings hands. He leans forward to get a better look, squinting at it, trying to pick out what's being shown to him.

"Are those cracks," he asks softly, tilting his head and reaching out a hand to trace behind Alfor's finger slowly, "or imperfections?"

Alfor shrugs, a smile pulling at his face as he pushes the formation back into Keith's hands. "In a way. It's another type of stone, and the way it's seen there is fascinating."

"Another..." Keith trails off, brow furrowing as he tilts it in his hands, getting a better look at the fissures in it. "Two gems?"

"So it seems. What's peculiar, though, is how different the two are. They wouldn't generally form together. If it were, say, aquamarine or ruby, it would be less strange. It's not uncommon to see quartz stones protecting things like that."

He pauses for a moment, and Allura takes the break to push herself back in. She brings herself to sit in front of them on the ground, eyeing Keith's hands warily. "Like yours, father? When you found your tourmaline, you said it was shrouded in quartz, correct?"

"That's right, Allura."

"What is it, then? If it's not something that would form naturally with, uhm," he pauses, eyes shifting to glance at his sister while his fingers absently stroke the smooth surface, "with amethyst, and how would they end up together like this?"

Keith sees Allura nod, leaning forward slightly, shifting closer to him. "Also, maybe a little insight as to the amethyst itself, father? I was, truly, under the assumption that only sprites could find them, and yet Keith says he came across an entire caverns worth?"

"I suppose I had hoped that I wouldn't have to discuss this with you yet, but I knew you would have to learn soon enough." Keith watches as he closes his eye, reaching up and taking the delicate crown form his own head. He pushes a hand through his hair before looking back at his children.

"Learn what, exactly?" Keith tilts his head, the corners of his mouth tilting further down.

"As you both are well aware, Ariah and I took Keith in near the end of the Great War. Do You remember what I told you of your parents?"

Keith pauses for a moment before nodding, closing his eyes as he repeats the same story he'd always heart. "They were dear friends to you, but they died during the final battle to push Zarkon back. Ariah told me that when the three of you went off, she stayed behind to care for Allura and I, but then only you came back."

"After Zarkon, before the...issues arose," Alfor started, a wistful look crossing his face, "your father was my closest friend. During the war, he became my most trusted companion. What snakes itself through your crystal there is a stone called nuummite. It's the same as your fathers Chosen."

He stares down at the stone, nodding slowly, but he doesn't understand what, exactly, Alfor means. So, he asks. "I thought that crystals chose you based on who you are, not who your parents are?"

"You're not wrong," Allura mumbles, staring once again at the ground between them. "The way the Chosen pairing works is quite a bit of fate. What stone chooses you is entwined with who you are as a person, yes, but it's also...dependent on your soul, and your heritage more than just your personality."

Alfor nods, making a soft noise of ascent. "Exactly. I'm not surprised that you ended up with your father's stone. He came from an entire line of nuummite pairings. The Amethyst, also, would be an artifact from you father."

Allura looks up suddenly, and Keith notices the way her eyes widen. "Father, you can't mean-"

"I do," he cuts her off, raising a hand slightly to silence her. "Keith, your father was a general by the name of Thace. He was a sprite, but he didn't agree with what Zarkon was doing, despite the bonds between them. He's the reason that we came across the information that Zarkon was behind the initial faerie attacks, and he, along with your mother, is the reason we were able to push Zarkon from our lands for good."

Keith's head spins, trying to take the new information and fit it into his world view. There was no way that his father could have been a sprite. Right? He looks like a faerie, and he has faerie wings. He doesn't have any of the defining factors of a sprite. Sure, his wings shimmered, but Allura and Alfor's wings both shone in a similar way, so it couldn't be because he was a sprite. Right? Right. He wasn't a sprite. Beside him, Allura looked pensive.

"What of his wings, then?" He recognizes that she's asking the same question that circles his mind, and he tries to pay attention. He was barely able, his mind too far away in through. One hand wraps tightly around the amethyst circlet in his lap while the other comes up to his mouth. He chews absently on the nail of his thumb, and he tries to understand. "Sprites have wings like a pixie, do they not?"

"Similar, yes. Iridescent, but much larger. Pixie wings favor that of something like a dragonfly, in a way such as our wings favor butterflies. Sprites, though. Sprite wings have no other equivalent in nature." He remembers the brief encounter before Allura had found him, how the pixie had pointed out the shine of his wings. He'd seemed so sure it was unnatural for a faerie.

"And his markings, then? He has faerie markings, father." Keith tries to keep his focus on the conversation. His fingers move from his mouth to touch softly against the deep red marks adorning his face. They start just below the outer corner of his eye, moving in delicate swirls across his cheeks and stopping just short of the bridge of his nose. Far different from the small triangles of color that decorate the royal family. He remembers, distantly, being told that they favored his mother's own crimson marks. 

"...wasn't a sprite," he says quietly before he catches himself, and then his eyes shoot up to meet Allura's for a moment before moving his gaze to Alfor. "My mother. She was a faerie, wasn't she?"

Alfor smiles at him, inclining his head in a nod. "She was. She was a warrior, more so than your father, even. He would plan and come up with strategies, while she would rush into battle first, and deal with the consequences as they came. It was a shame to lose both Thace and Aradia that day."

Keith's eyes fall back to his Chosen, and he nods slowly. He's not a sprite, but he's not a faerie either. It almost makes sense, in a way. He almost doesn't want to argue against it, no matter what the sprites have done in the past, because the comforting weight in his lap vibrates softly, pressing feelings of content into him.

"Aradia as in...aunt Aradia?" Allura's voice sounds sharp, and he tries to force himself to focus again. "Mother's sister?"

"Yes, Allura. Another reason that Ariah and I decided to keep Keith in our care. Neither of us felt it would be right to find a new home for our nephew when we could take him as our own." Keith barely hears the words floating around him, focusing more on processing the claims. He thinks, belatedly, that he's glad the story he'd heard growing up was the barest truth rather than an absolute lie. He'd never heard of a sprite halfling before, but surely it wasn't impossible. Before the war, who knows how many there may have been.

He ignores the two faeries talking beside him. Instead, he inspects his hands where they rest in his lap, then squints at the hair that falls in his face. He had grown up hearing stories of how both the queen and her sister had shared white hair and blue eyes, and nothing more. Sprites generally had, in the stories, purple hues to their hair and skin. His, though, was black with not a single shine of purple to it at all. Had his father been a half breed as well? His eyes, too, were gray. They didn't hold even a hint of the telltale purple of a sprite.

He slowly reaches behind him, grabbing at the top of his folded wing to pull it around. He watches it, tilting it in the flickering candle light and noting the way the color seems to shimmer. He glances at Allura's, taking in the blue shine they hold, before his eyes fall back to his own. For a moment, he couldn't find a difference between the way his were and hers aside from their color. Then, however, he notices the way his shimmer with reds, deep blues and purples as the light moves across them. It's vague, barely noticeable until you know to look for the difference. Upon closer inspection, he decides that it is absolutely nothing like the metallic gleam of his foster family's.

A pout forms on his face, and he lets the wing fall back behind him. He'd seen something similar, earlier. The pixie, Lance, his wings had glittered in almost the same way. He pulls his eyes back up with the sudden thought, pushing his way into the conversation again. "I ran into a pixie when I came out. He kept calling me a sprite, because he said my eyes were purple."

"You met a pixie?" Allura looks shocked, almost betrayed, when he looks at her. He knows she's wondering why he hadn't told her, but he doesn't have an answer. He feels Alfor looking at him, and doesn't miss the strange expression on his face.

"Yes." He pushes at her softly, trying to tell her to leave it for later. "That's not the point. I just remembered it because I was thinking...I don't look like a sprite. I don't have any sprite features outside of, like, my wings, sort of. I don't even have purple eyes, and I thought all sprites have those, right?"

Before him, Alfor takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes, exhaling before he looks at Keith again. "Sprite kind can...alter their appearance, a special form of camouflage called glamors. Before leaving you, in the chances that something _did_ happen, your parents came together to, ah, manipulate your magic, and lock a glamor in place. To keep you hidden, and safe."

Keith stares at him, trying to make sense of the words. Altering appearances. Glamors? He can't figure out how that connects to him. He barely pays attention to the rest of the explanation, vaguely hearing something about lasting effects and keeping his heritage secret? He doesn't get it. He understand the words, 'subconsciously keeping himself stuck in a full faerie disguise,' but he doesn't see how that could be true. He would know if his magic was doing something, anything, right? He's always been able to feel the way his magic operates. He knows what it feels like when it casts over something, or holds onto something. Especially now, with his Chosen resting in his lap, he's never felt more in tune with the magic under his skin. He tries to listen once more when he hears something about his coming of age, how the sprite in him could have been trying to come through.

"...as far as I'm aware, you could dispel the glamor at any time. Your parents never expected you to have to hide behind it for this long, but I , foolishly, wanted to keep you safe in naivety for as long as I could." Dispel it? How does he dispel a glamor? That's not something he's ever been taught, and it's not something he expects a faerie to be able to do. Obviously they couldn't teach him that. Faeries can only change their size, not completely hide who they are. Even if he wanted to, even if he believed it, who would he ask?

The discussion turns into Allura asking more questions, her curiosity ever getting the best of her. He excuses himself once he hears the festivities outside start to die down. Retiring back to his room, he leaves the other two faeries to talk. He clutches his ring of amethyst tightly in hand, and makes his way through halls and up stairs until he's closed safely into his own space once again. This isn't how he expected his twentieth birthday to end, with some revelation that he's not a faerie, but part _sprite_ of all things. He isn't sure he believes it, but he thinks on it nonetheless.

He replaces and relights the candles around him, then he crawls into his bed. Leaning back into the pillows, he holds his Chosen above him and inspects it. Turning it in his hands, he looks at it this way and that before bringing it closer to his face and inspecting the dark fault lines that run through it. The entire thing is not taller than half the length of his smallest finger, but it's thick and sturdy. The nuummite spreads in veins through the purple of the gem, some thick and some so thin he can hardly pick them out. He thinks, for a moment, that they're keeping the entire thing together. A patchwork crown of amethyst all stubbornly held in one piece by magic alone, sealed with nuummite. Two things that shouldn't exist together, but do.

"Just like me." Laughing to himself at how ridiculous it all is, he holds the crown up and pushes his right arm through it. He holds his wrist at the center of it's form, far from touching any of the sides. "What about you? Can you hide what you are behind glamors, too?"

He waits for a moment, squinting up at it as if he's actually waiting for an answer. Then, he rolls his eyes and lets both arms fall to his chest. The flat of his wrist presses against the smooth inside of the circlet now tilted on its side, trapped there between his arm and the rest of him. He closes his eyes, trying to push all the ridiculous things he'd learned that day from his mind. He wouldn't be surprised if it was a joke, really. Alfor probably pulled the same thing on Allura when she came of age. His mouth quirked, and he let himself think on that. He could imagine the way Allura's face would fall if anyone were to try and tell her that she have even the tiniest bit of sprite in her, let alone being a halfling.

He thinks, once more, on the outrageous idea of a glamor, and almost misses the soft pressure around his wrist and the new weight against it. Pulling his arm up and into his line of sight, he opens his eyes and stares at it for a moment, not comprehending what he sees. His eyes go wide, and his other arm pats around his chest before he sits up quickly, looking down into his lap and around his bed to see if his Chosen happened to be in either of those places.

"No..." Keith whispers, pulling his right arm back into his sight. He stares at the purple band taking up most of his wrist, then closes his eyes. He waits, thinking that he's imagined it, that it's just a trick of the mind. It will go away when he opens his eyes, he tells himself. He waits, counting up to twenty before looking again. Then he's groaning, falling back into his bed and throwing an arm over his face. Around his wrist is a jagged bracelet made of amethyst, lined with nuummite. Almost identical to the crown he had held only moments before, but thicker, and taller. Completely surrounding his wrist, and too small to pull off.

He'll figure it out tomorrow, he tells himself. He'll get it to change back, or he'll wake up and find that it was all a dream. He takes one last, long look before forcing himself to sleep, but he can't help but feel like it's taunting him through the quiet night.

_You asked if I could hide, too_ he feels like it thrums. _I can, and I did._ He falls asleep with the question on his mind; if all it took to change the stone was to ask, then does he just have to ask to get rid of his supposed glamor?

Keith dreams of changing seasons, of shedding snakes and caterpillars turned butterflies. When he wakes up, his Chosen is still secure around his wrist. He doesn't acknowledge it, just as he doesn't think about the revelations of the previous day. As he goes to dress himself, already planning a venture past the river bend, he catches sight of himself in the polished metal hung on his wall, and Keith screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [catch me on tumblr here!](http://celestialriptide.tumblr.com/)  
>  Wow, so that was an info bomb! Probably felt rushed, and it was. Sorry about that, but I really just wanted to get this out of the way, so that I can move on to the rest.  
> I've decided not to try and be nitpicky over how I write it, so I'm just going to do my best and let it go! Each chapter goes through exactly one (1) rewrite as I pull it over to ao3 from my writing program, but I'm not going to go too deep into it.  
> What did you think?? Leave me some comments, let me know what you think, tell me what you think I could improve on! Thanks for reading, yall!


End file.
